Go Your Separate Ways
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Elena and Damon are madly in love with each other, but what happens when he starts developing feelings for a certain witch? Delena/Bamon fic!


Go Your Separate Ways

Summary: Elena and Damon are madly in love with each other, but what happens when he starts developing feelings for a certain witch? Delena/Bamon fic!

Chapter 1

"It's your turn." Elena smiled as Damon walked up to her with a devilish grin on his face.

"Be prepared to lose." He said with a smirk as he kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away, looking at Elena with adoration in his eyes. He loved her so much and he knew how much she loved him.

Elena giggled like a little schoolgirl as he grabbed the pole from her hands and helped her positioned it, all the while trailing kisses down her creamy white neck. "I love you." Elena said with all the honesty in her voice, turning over to Damon who pecked her on the lips.

"But you know I love you more." Elena lightly smacked his arm as she wrapped her arms around Damon, holding him in her embrace, not wanting to let go; just wanting to stay in his arms forever.

Unknown to them, a pair of smoldering brown eyes, filled with so much jealously and hate, was watching them from a distance. Her frame shook as she watched the interaction, waves of anger filled every pore in her body. This wasn't right. Damon shouldn't be with Elena. He shouldn't be showering his love on her. "I'm sorry." Bonnie whispered as she closed her eyes.

Elena continued to giggle as Damon continued to tickle her neck with his passionate kisses. "Damon, I'm not doing it with you in a public place. That's scarring!"

Abruptly, Damon's attacks on her neck stopped. Elena smirked. "Finally you decide to listen to me." She turned around and let out a gasp when she saw Damon on the ground, clutching his head in pain. "Damon! What's-"

"Argh!" he cried helplessly as he rolled around on the ground, tears of pain rolling down his face.

Elena dropped to Damon's side in an instant, holding his hand as she desperately tried to figure out what was wrong. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Bonnie walking over to her with a glass of water in her hand, her eyes remained staring straight ahead and unmoving as she chunked the water onto the withering vampire. "Bonnie what are you doing?" Elena cried as she watched a wall of flames completely engulf Damon's frame.

Bonnie's face was stoic as she turned to face Elena, her eyes dark and cryptic. "If I can't have him, then you can't either. I love him Elena, but you are too selfish to give him up even though you know that your relationship with him is already over."

Frantically, Elena shook Bonnie, trying to break the spell she had over Damon but it was no use. "Bonnie stop it please!" Elena screamed over the roar of the flaming dragon.

Tears shrouded Elena's vision as the wall of fire vanished before her eyes, and was replaced with a pile of rotting ashes mixed with burnt flesh. "Goodbye Elena." Bonnie whispered as she vanished into thin air before a rocketing explosion filled Elena's ears. The last thing she saw were the ashes of Damon before fire overtook her line of vision, making everything go black.

Elena woke with a small scream, bolting upright in her bed and looking around the dark and eerie room. It was only a dream. Elena thought to herself as she looked over and saw Damon sleeping peacefully next to her. Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around his abdomen and pulled herself closer to his body, not willing to let go. She knew that dream shouldn't have upset her like it did, but for some reason she couldn't get it out of her mind. The image of Bonnie was, scary. It seemed like she was jealous of their relationship but why would she be? She and Damon hated each other like fire and water, it didn't make any sense.

Frustration soon settled over Elena and now she couldn't sleep. Signing, she slowly removed her arms from Damon's body and walked over to the bathroom. She stepped into the dimly lit room and lightly splashed her face with water. The feel of the cold liquid running down her face and dripping off of her jawline was somewhat soothing and eased her fried nerves. Turning around, she headed back to her bedroom and laid down on an empty bed. Confused, she looked around the room but saw nothing except for the shadows playing on her walls, swaying and moving in the light breeze that blew from outside.

"Looking for me?"

Elena whipped her head around to find Damon standing there wearing his signature smirk. Her gaze fell down to his black shirt and then dropped to the mouth watering skinny jeans that hugged around his hips. He extended a hand that held a steaming cup of Starbucks coffee. "Thought you might want this."

Elena smiled as she took the styrofoam cup in her hand and tipped it back to allow the caffeinated drink to slide down her dry throat. She barely noticed the scalding fire in her throat as she handed it back to him and went to go sit down on the bed, taking a small sip of bottled water that stood on her nightstand. "Thank you." Her voice was barely audible but Damon could hear it as a faint whisper.

Careful as to not jostle the bed, he slid in slowly next to her and pulled her close to his body. "Did my kitten have a bad dream?"

Elena scoffed as she allowed Damon to pull her down onto the snowy white sheets. "More like a nightmare."

Damon sighed as he wound his hands around her waist and lightly nibbled on her cheek, pulling at the soft flesh playfully. "I'll take your mind right off of it."

Elena couldn't help but let a full fledged grin spread across her face as she turned to face him, kissing him softly. Sadness soon overtook her as the image of Bonnie appeared in her mind. Tears soon began to leak as the nightmare made itself full known in her head and before she knew it, she was bawling in Damon's arms.

Damon rolled his eyes as he patted Elena's back in the most gentle manner that he could. God knew that crying woman bugged him to no end. He could handle feisty women, yelling women, but crying women he had no field of experience in. Luckily for Elena, he knew how to calm her down. "Hey, it was just a dream. Come on Elena, dreams don't happen in real life."

Elena tried her best to let his voice soothe her, but she still felt that cold licking of apprehension running down her spine. Maybe Damon was right and she was being paranoid. I mean, why would Bonnie want Damon? What could Damon possibly get from being with her besides a headache and maybe burned jeans? Elena laughed mentally to herself as she imagined Damon being lit on fire and rolling all over the ground. He would never last in a relationship with her.

So why was her stomach still forming knots at the mention of that horrid nightmare?

Damon rubbed her back soothingly, still feeling that the air was thick with tension. "Elena, tell me what happened? Maybe then you will calm down."

Elena nodded, wiping at the salty tears that suffused her face. "Well, to make a long story short, Bonnie killed you because you and I were together."

A look of surprise crossed Damon's features but vanished in an instant and was replaced with anger. "You know that Bonnie hates my guts. Why would she want to be with me? Plus, she's ugly."

Elena glared at Damon before hitting his shoulder. "You jerk. Bonnie is my best friend."

"Just pointing out the obvious, Geez. And did you have to hit me so hard? Damn woman, I might sustain a bruise from that blow."

Elena rolled her eyes while a smile played at her lips. "Get over it. You will heal. Not that you need to you big baby."

Damon's eyes flashed as he rolled over and pinned Elena to the bed, his breath fanning her neck, causing her to squirm and wither under his iron hold on her. "Who was the baby a few minutes ago, Miss I-think-my-friend-has-a-crush-on-my-undead-sex-god-of-a-boyfriend?"

"You are such a-" Elena started to say but got cut off by Damon's lips halting her words.

"I am such a what?" Damon teased; pulling away from her and watching her face fill with disappointment. "The most amazing boyfriend who you want to screw right now?"

Elena sighed. "I was gonna say that you are a jerk but I still love you."

Damon smirked as he slowly took off his leather jacket and tossed it fashionably to the floor. "Show me how much."

Elena shook her head as their lips met with unexplainable passion and the nightmare she had earlier completely left her as the only thing on her mind was to satisfy her horny undead boyfriend.

A/N: Well, how do you like it? Is it good so far? And sorry for the no Bamon interaction but for now the story is mainly gonna have Delena in it but soon we will get to Bamon for all you Bamon lovers:)

Reviews = love!


End file.
